The field of the present invention is vibratory mechanisms for vibrating machinery and more specifically eccentric weight systems therefore.
A wide variety of vibratory mechanisms have been developed for screening, milling, mixing and the like. Such devices, particularly with circular chambers, use an electric motor having a driven vertical shaft with a weight assembly at each end. One of the weight assemblies typically has adjustment for the amount of eccentric weight only. The other allows for the adjustment of weight and variation in the lead angle of the weight in relation to the first assembly.
Because of the vibratory environment in which these devices are used, the weights are normally positioned and the lead angle selected using fasteners securely fixed with tools. Often, such attachment does not lend itself to discrete positions of selected lead angles or weight amounts. Further, the locations of these weight systems are most typically positioned inconveniently below and substantially centered under the vibratory mechanism. Consequently, changing and adjusting such systems is inconvenient, requires experience and takes substantial time.